


Dangers on a Train

by sterling_schreibt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Rick and Max find a way to make an arduous train ride more exhilarating.





	Dangers on a Train

She had him right where she wanted him, on his back, his entire massive frame taut and trembling, his face a grimace of pleasure and both hands firm on her hips, squeezing and kneading with the harsh rhythm she set. It was Rick, in nine out of ten times, who hammered away until they both fell apart - something she'd never deny wanting - but tonight Max was proud and eager to show him just what she was capable of.

There wasn't much she'd done yet, a soft bite on his neck, her small fingers roaming his fuzzy chest and curling her nails into that fur whenever he dared to buck up more viciously than she thrust down, yet she felt him shiver and grunt, his eyes barely able to focus on her anymore. Either he'd turn her over any minute to finish (a glorious sight either way), or she was in for some tantric servings, which she wasn't in the mood for.

As she bent down again to kiss him, she felt his paws move over and up her spine, one fisting in her hair, the other resting on her shoulder.

Now that just wouldn't do. Max gently urged him to remain around her waist or lower, lower always worked, then slid her own hands over his chest again.  
He obliged, indulged her, before a sharp jolt made him cry out in a voice he didn't know he possessed.

A mix of pain and pleasure throbbed from his chest and down his body, pooling between his legs until Rick thought he was going to pass out from the pressure. He had a second to look down and see Max' thumbs and index fingers snapped shut around his nipples when orgasm knocked him back into the sheets and had him mindlessly pumping up into her. She'd glued her hips to his, grinding against him as he almost desperately lifted himself to meet her motions, coming to a shuddering halt only when she released him.

There were tears clouding his vision, he was gasping for air while his heavy arms searched for support.

"...Max," he rasped, his tongue not working, his lips jelly, his entire body a heavy sack of soft clay which she had molded and grabbed to serve her purposes.

"Yes, Richard?" she purred, setting a slow pace while his cock softened inside her warm hole, looking down at his red features. She bent over to wipe the tears off his temples and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He was about to say something witty, grateful, sexy, but nothing would come to mind. She smiled down at him, that goddamn angel, sweat glistening on her rising and falling breasts, and he figured if he couldn't praise her with his eloquence, he'd find a different way. Rick managed to sit up and roll her over, not stopping until he'd comfortably settled with his tongue on her swollen pussy, his hands firmly holding her legs apart.

 

\---

 

The train hadn't stopped for two hours, and as night fell they were closing in on the midway point of their journey from Louisville to Little Rock, Rick had taken advantage of their all-inclusive terms and the liquor that came with their ticket. It wasn't often that they had the chance to travel by train and they'd enjoy every second of their confined space.

It made the hasty undressing a bit harder, especially since Rick wasn't particularly graceful when riled up, and Max wasn't particularly quiet, but it made for a good show on top of their belongings and soft seat cushions. She had him pinned against the carpeted floor, grinding her slick pussy up and down his cock without granting him entrance, making him groan and plead underneath his breath.

"Couldn't hear you, love," she whispered into his ear, letting her tongue dance around his earlobe. She felt him twitch, his arms tense like coiled snakes but somehow her grip kept him in position.

"Please," he hissed, "please let me fuck you."

Max tsked in false disapproval, but reached between his legs to guide his hard-on against the slick opening she readied for him.

Rick felt the enticing heat, just a thrust out of reach, and he cursed with a ragged gasp when she sank down with a fluent stroke, nestling onto him with a content languid smile.  
"Mhmm," she hummed, "you were ready, weren't you?"

He loathed her tone to an extent that it got him throbbing just thinking about it. She'd trained him, Rick grimly thought as his lover ground harshly against him, his arms were released and he moved to roll her over.

"No!" she squealed, eyes wide as her legs wrapped around his hips, eagerly bumping herself up.


End file.
